1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a screen printing machine for printing images on a number of substrates.
2. Description of Related Art
Screen printing is a method of printing images on substrates using a screen with a number of mesh openings. Some mesh openings of the screen are filled with impermeable substance, and the remaining mesh openings form a stenciled pattern. The ink is forced through the empty mesh openings by a squeegee, thereby forming an image corresponding to the stenciled pattern onto the substrate. Although conventional screen printing machines satisfy basic requirements, a new type of screen printing machine is still needed.